To Make a Contract
Summary "To Make a Contract" is a series of oneshots/threads from Season 3, December 10, 15, 21, 2014, that details Kiri's approach to the main fortress, and the contract she made with the white cat. Full Text Part 1 She recalls the note from Little Cabbage. For safety, Dagger will not accompany her to the fortress. Kiri takes a deep breath. Then she continues forward, thinking of the extra passenger she’s bringing with her. She must find the others. Figure out the situation. Tell them of the second fortress. Find a way into the main fortress. She has made her decision regarding Stonegit. This must end. No one should be forced to live with such misery. She runs her finger over the edge of Lillith’s dagger as she creeps through the shadows. Part 2 She hasn’t contacted anyone yet. She’s remained in the shadows, watching, observing, waiting… And now she’s hiding in a tree for the right moment. "What is your plan?" Kiri sighs and rustles her cloak. The white cat pokes its head out from under it. "You only observe the situation," the cat comments. "You don’t seem to engage at all." Kiri shrugs and pulls out one of the grief seeds. “The best execution requires excellent planning,” she replies as she begins turning it over in her hands. “I’m not quite out of the planning stage yet.” She examines the grief seed. Black, with a tapered point on both ends. Yet the top and the sides of the seed are decorated with emblems. A flower. A play block. "Kiyu," she asks suddenly. "How do you dispose of grief seeds safely? It’s the remnants of a soul, but you take them when they’re filled with so much despair and corruption that it can be reborn as a witch." The white cat beams at her. “It’s used as energy, of course. The same energy that accompanies a change from person to witch is involved, after all.” "I see. So you just recycle it, soul, corruption, and all. The soul can’t ever be cleansed or make it to Valhalla?" "That just releases the corruption back into the world as a negative energy to be used as curses. We can’t use a cleansed soul if it’s taken by a Valkyrie. No, the corrupted soul is converted to energy. That’s all it is. And then it is used. It is much more efficient that way." "Hmm." It destroys souls. That’s the worst possible crime… Kiri tries her best not to cringe or show any emotional reaction in front of the cat. She gazes at the grief seed, wondering about the person it had once been. She thinks of Lillith. She thinks of the miracle brought about four years earlier. The power of a wish… anything is possible… the right wish… Part 3 Unprecedented events. Strange actions. The dead arising. Kiri no longer knows what to expect, but she knows that she will no longer sit still. She will find a way to help… to be useful, not simply to the Rebellion, but for something else. She knows what her path is now. She stands upon the tree branch, steadying herself against the trunk while trying to calm her breath. She grips a grief seed tightly in one hand as though it were the memento of a lost soul. "Kiyu," she speaks, voice wavering slightly. "I’m ready." The white cat gently escapes from her coat, padding forward until it sits before her. Its fluffy tail whips back and forth with anticipation. "So you are certain," it comments. Kiri nods, steeling herself. She thinks of everyone, of Valhalla and Hel, of witches and cats and the remnants of souls. For everyone’s sake. For Lillith. "Yes." The white cat beams at her. "Very good. Let us begin." Part 4 Kiri strides into the fortress through the hole in the ice made by the escapes, the coat tight against her as the white cat remains hidden. She makes no effort to hide or escape detection. She is there, and she has no need to be frightened. Her fear is gone. She has only one thing on her mind. Stonegit… this may be your last chance. Your misery will end, one way or another… I promise. Category:Season 3 Category:Events